Main:Vasiliki Millousi
Athens, Greece |Row 3 title = Coach(es) |Row 3 info = Kostas Hagizizis |Row 4 title = Current status |Row 4 info = Retired |Row 5 title = Twitter |Row 5 info = @Vasiliki_M}}Vasiliki Millousi (born May 4, 1984 in Athens, Greece) is a retired Greek artistic gymnast. Whereas she competed in the all-around, her strength was the balance beam, on which she earned top scores. She is a three-time Olympian, competing in Sydney in 2000, London in 2012, and Rio de Janeiro in 2016. Career 1999-2008 She was named to the Greek National Team in 1999, and represented Greece at the Olympic Games in 2000. Her first World Championships were in Debrecen, Hungary in 2002, where she finished fourteenth on beam in qualifications. She was not named to represent Greece at the 2004 Olympics, as she had been told to retire by the Hellenic Federation due to her age.missed 2004 Nevertheless, she continued to train and compete. She competed at Worlds again in 2006 and 2007, older and more experienced but did not make any event finals, ranking relatively low. 2009-2012 It was in 2009 at the World Championships in London that her ranks improved, qualifying in thirteenth place on Beam and also competed at the 2010 World Championships. She was a beam finalist at the 2011 European Artistic Gymnastics Championships. The Tokyo World Championships saw her improve and achieved a qualifying rank of 12th on beam, still, this was not enough to qualify for the Olympic Games and she saw herself headed to London to the Test Event. There, she won the beam final, which qualified her to the Olympics 2012 in London. At the Olympics, she placed 34th in the preliminary all-around and did not advance to the all-around final. 2013 In January 2013, Millousi was announced as part of the lineup for the La Roche-sur-Yon World Cup. At the World Cup in March she won bronze on balance beam. At the Cottbus World Cup in Germany, she won silver on beam. She placed fourth on beam at the Ljubljana World Cup in April. She also won a team bronze and balance beam silver at the Mediterranean Games in June. In September, she placed seventh on balance beam at the Osijek World Cup after two falls. In October 2013, Millousi initially qualified as the first reserve to the all-around final. However, she was subbed in, in place of Venezuela's Jessica López, and placed twenty-fourth overall. 2014 Her first competition of 2014 was the Cottbus World Cup, but she did not make the event finals. In April, she competed at the French Nationals with the Union Haguenau gym, placing fourth. She went on to compete at the Korea Cup, winning gold on balance beam. She went on to win the Greek National All-Around title in May.Greek National Champion In October, she competed at the World Championships in Nanning, China. The Greek team finished qualifications in twenty-fourth place, qualifying a full team to the next World Championships. 2015 In April 2015, she competed at the European Championships, qualifying to the beam final for a fourth time. Unfortunately, she fell on her dismount and finished fifth. She was named to the Greek team for the inaugural European Games in Baku in June, placing sixteenth both with her team and in the all-around, and missing the balance beam final. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, but Greece failed to qualify a full team to the Olympics or the Test Event. 2016 In late March 2016, she competed at the Doha World Cup, placing fifth on uneven bars and sixth on balance beam after a fall. In April, she competed at the Olympic Test Event, placing thirteenth in the all-around, qualifying an individual Olympic spot for Greece. In June, she competed at the European Championships in Switzerland, but did not make the event finals. She was later confirmed as Greece's sole female gymnast for the Olympics.Olympics Rio Olympics Competing in the fourth subdivision of qualifications, Millousi only competed on balance beam, even changing her dismount from a double pike to a Gainer back layout, determined to make the balance beam final. Unfortunately, she fell on her side aerial and placed fifty-seventh, missing the final. 2017 Millousi continued to compete after Rio, winning silver on balance beam at the Baku World Cup in March. In April, she competed at the European Championships in Romania, but did not make the all-around or event finals. 2018 In June, Millousi competed at the Mediterranean Games in Tarragona, Spain, placing fifth on beam and seventh with her team. She went on to compete at the European Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, where she finished eighth on balance beam. She competed in her final World Championships in Doha, Qatar in October, helping Greece place twenty-sixth in the team final. She announced her retirement from gymnastics after qualifications.retirement Medal Count Floor Music 2013-2014 - "Overlord" by A:M Club/ "La Saeta" by The National Fanfare of Kadebostany References